LoveSick
by YuuhSangKyung
Summary: El amor nunca ha sido pecado... *Advertencia:Oc/UA/Lemon/Incesto/violencia/goreserias* Un fic dedicado a Lunita. Es una historia algo complicada entre dos parejas: LaviXTikky, KandaxAllen Mas adelante..KandaxAlma
1. Acto1

Uf, uf! Con este fanfic, celebro mis 100 fanfics escritos a lo largo de mi corta vida xDD

Y que mejor que hacerlo con una dedicacion especial a Lunita Elric Hyuuga (si es asi XDD?) La cual es una amiga que quiero y apresio por que es una persona transparente y me gusta como es!!! Yo soy asi!!! XDD Algun dia conquistaremos al mundo!

**_Disclamer: La historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Tiene elementos que no a todos puede gustar, asi que de una vez aviso *Es Yaoi/Lemon incluido-Incesto-Violencia-Malas palabras*_**

Parejas: LaviXTikky/KandaXAllen (las que por ahora estarán xDD)

* * *

Un sentimiento atrapado.

Es como si el hueso de una manzana estuviera atorado en mi garganta, a su vez que me impedía dejar caer mis lagrimas.

Pensé, ¿Por qué?

Temí que los sentimientos que tenia por mis padres desapareciera al dejar de verlos, pero, no es eso.

_Hermano, ¿Por qué lloras?_

Al reflejarme en su mirada, pude darme cuenta que nunca hubo un dolor. Solo sentía lastima por ellos, más nunca pude verlos como los que cuidaron de mi y me dieron la vida, por que no me dejaron acercarme.

Su voz pudo sacarme de mis pensamientos, entonces note que las gotas de lluvia lo mojaban y lo cubrí con la sombrilla.

-No es nada… creo que es hora de irnos a casa.-le dije.

Luego de esto, ambos partimos del cementerio, dejando atrás sentimientos de rencor y dolor. Que no se si algún día pueda sacar de mi corazón, tanto como lo que ahora estoy sintiendo.

* * *

**LOVESICK DEAD –LOVE- **

_**Acto 1.**_

Es una mañana de verano.

Y es costumbre, que el joven pelirrojo salga a la escuela tan apresuradamente como puede.

-¡Ya me voy, cuídate mucho cuando vengas de regreso hermano!-dijo para despedirse.

Y recargado en el marco de la puerta, se encuentra su consanguíneo, observando su partida al colegio. Este no es muy dado a expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, por esa razón, solo levanta el brazo en signo que lo hará.

Cuando lo ve alejarse lo suficiente, entra de nuevo a la casa.

Una lujosa residencia al estilo europeo, rodeada de un modesto jardín con flores de la estación, un pequeño puente al entrar decoraba el lugar y lo conectaba con el recibidor, como es de suponerse abajo del mismo hay un estanque con peces dorados.

Él se acomodo frente a un discreto altar en donde se encontraban dos fotografías, bajo la vista luego de haberla mantenido unos segundos contemplándolas y luego se inclino hasta que su nariz toco el piso.

Con una voz algo atrapada en su garganta, éste emitió.

-Perdóname Madre, siempre me dijiste que fui un mal hijo… al principio no sabia por que me lo decías… sin embargo, creo que comprendo por que…-

Dicho lo anterior, el hombre de cabellera oscura levemente ondulada volvió a subir la vista.

-Temías que todo esto regresara ¿cierto?, mis sentimientos te lastimaban, aun lo hacen… Solo te pido que no te lo lleves de mi lado, Madre…-

* * *

Un temor aquejaba su corazón desde hace siete años.

Al regresar del colegio, el chico de cabellera rojiza dejo sus cosas en la sala y de inmediato se fue corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Espera Lavi!-le llamó inútilmente.

-¡No quiero escucharte nunca más!-le advirtió resguardándose atrás de la entrada.

El chico, es decir su hermano trato de persuadirlo, pero todo parece que quedaría en malos términos. Pero, si pudiera explicarle, si le volviera a dar la oportunidad de decirle…

Se detuvo a pensar, recordando los hermosos momentos que pasaron juntos en todos estos años. Viendo que vale la pena todo.

_Los pecados. _

_El amor._

_Tú._

_Nosotros._

_Si Dios nos creo, ¿Por qué entonces nos prohíbe sentir amor?_

_La gente nos juzga._

_Sin tomar en cuenta nuestros sentimientos, solo ve lo que hay por fuera, nunca observa lo que hay adentro._

Todos los sentimientos corrompen al ser humano, sin embargo solo uno es considerado de pecado casi mortal, es como si hubieras matado a tu propio espíritu al momento de sentirlo y eso a su vez, ofende a Dios.

_¡No quiero, no quiero que me deje!_

Llevo ambas manos a sus oídos y los cubrió, al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba al suelo. A su contacto, encorvo el cuerpo quedando en posición fetal. A la vez que afuera, el joven de aspecto extranjero coloco su frente sobre la madera de la puerta y le pidió una vez más lo dejara explicarle.

_Tus palabras._

_Fuiste tu quien me dijo que estaba bien._

_Si voy al infierno, no me importaría, solo no quiero verte con alguien más._

Desde hace mucho tiempo que guarda su secreto.

Se atora, no puede confesarlo.

Fue lo ultimo que le prometió que haría por ella.

Pero.

Sí eso lo aleja todavía más de su lado, quizá no valga la pena sufrir.

Cuando eran niños, lo miraba sonreír. Su sola sonrisa dibujaba un buen día, por que en ese entonces no pensaba en el mañana, es más no importaba si no hubiera uno.

Hasta ese día, ambos podían caminar de la mano, incluso abrazarse y nadie miraría, ni tomaría en cuenta. Pero, siempre es ese día después.

De pronto, todo se volvió diferente. No puede mirarlo, tampoco puede tocarlo, por que entonces rompería el juramento a la madre de los dos.

-Tikky…-

La voz de Lavi lo saco de sus pensamientos. Es tan clara y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo miro detrás de la entrada. Con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, de nuevo lo llamó.

-Tikky…-

-Lavi…-murmuró.

* * *

En el calor de la chimenea, sus pensamientos lo hicieron olvidarse de la hora.

Un reloj de antigua apariencia toco su campana, anunciándole las siete. Tikky se sorprendió de la hora, y supuso que su hermano ya había llegado.

Cuando se iba a levantar para ir a verlo a su cuarto, este por coincidencia se le había adelantado.

-¡Tikky son las siete, ya…!-le reprendió.

Para esto, el moreno se encontraba despierto. Eso significa que la sorpresa que había preparado desde hace un tiempo fue arruinada en un segundo, pero puede haber un lado positivo.

-… Pensé que no habías ido por mi por que te quedaste trabajando y estabas dormido…-argumento.

Un breve silencio invadió la habitación.

Por un minuto paso por su mente la idea de que se encontraba enojado por su interrupción tan abrupta, sin embargo no es lo que parecía.

Le hipnotizaba verlo con aquel traje blanco, el cual llevo su madre cuando se caso con su padre. La blancura de su textura, haciendo énfasis en la belleza angelical de quien lo trae puesto, con el velo cubriendo su rostro.

Tikky no comprendía sus sentimientos, por decir que nunca quiso hacer algo en contra de ellos. Trago un poco de saliva, después extendió la mano.

Fue asombroso ver como le correspondía y luego se sentó sobre sus piernas.

Ver como caía el largo vestido sobre los dos era como ser testigos de una ceremonia religiosa. Tanta belleza combinada con el pecado en un momento.

Estar en contacto de su pecho, lo hizo oír a su corazón, latir, latir y latir que pensaba saldría. Su mayor enredo los dedos en el cabello rojizo, para luego atraparlos y empujarlo suavemente hacia atrás, eso con el fin de que pudieran verse a la cara.

Al hacerlo, ninguno podía negar lo que había nacido entre los dos y entonces se besaron.

Sus labios probaron, poco a poco y lentamente. Después avanzaron al interior, donde tímidamente se introdujeron. Es un nuevo sabor, por tanto es extraño y desconocido, pero también es excitante, delicioso y tiene una mezcla especial.

A continuación, la mano del mayor se deslizo por la pierna, subiendo esta por debajo del vestido, acariciando su entorno, disfrutando de lo suave de su piel.

Se erizo, el contacto frío le causo un escalofrío, el cual despertó el calor que dormía en su interior.

_Es tan pecaminoso pensar que pueden llegar a tanto._

_A su vez que no puede nadie negarle, el que se amen._

Respiraban agitadamente.

Continuaban tocándose, sin sentirse plenamente satisfechos.

Entonces él bajo por sus muslos y encontró lo que estaba escondido. Con una mirada, le dejo adentrarse por debajo de su ropa interior.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, él lo masajeaba repetidamente.

_Cierra los ojos._

Tomo su mano y en ella deposito otro arrumaco. Después le abrió las piernas para que pudiera acomodarlo.

_No quiero que me mires, es doloroso y puede que nunca quieras volver a verme._

Lavi supo a lo que se refería, pero no deseaba cerrar lo ojos, necesitaba mirarlo y leer en su mirada todo lo que se encontraba aun escondido.

_Por favor, no me veas._

Suplico, entonces no tuvo otra opción mas que obedecerlo. Y luego de unos segundos, el dolor comenzó a atravesarle el cuerpo, es insoportable a medida que va traspasando y va abriéndose paso por sus estrechas paredes.

Duele, tanto como si una espada le estuviera lastimando.

El miedo empieza a flotar por su cabeza, no sabe que hacer detenerlo o pedirle que espere. No lo entiende, había esperado eso durante siete años y hoy que es realidad, simplemente no puede.

Se encuentra tan frustrado y no tiene el valor para decirle que espere. Entonces derrama una cuantas lagrimas que fácilmente se disuelven con el sudor.

_Abre los ojos._

Lo escucha y lo hace.

_¿Me ves? Soy yo, nunca me he ido de tu lado. Aquí me tienes a tus pies…_

Un recuerdo regresa a su mente. Aquel día, en el que murieron sus padres, le prometió que no lo abandonaría, lo que significa que es él a quien se entrega por amor. Si tiene miedo, solo debe sostenerse de su mano y apretarla hasta que todo termine, y si tiene el valor de avanzar más, debe caminar a su lado.

_Nunca pude decirlo y no creo poder decírtelo ahora, pero Tú naciste dentro de mi._

Rodeo su cuello y con todo su fuerza se detuvo de él, así no se separarían, no dejarían que entrara el frío, como tampoco nada los haría detenerse.

º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º

El día comenzó a asomarse por las aberturas de las cortinas, importunándolo de su sueño. Dio varias vueltas por la cama pero ya no pudo continuarlo, y entonces se fue arriba. Al hacerlo, se percato de que estaba acompañado por su hermano menor.

No podía recordar como es que llegaron allí.

Solo tenia flotando en su cabeza lo ultimo que le dijo, pero más después de eso nada.

Y aunque lo recordara, nada podría cambiar el hecho de que se acostó con su hermano, rompiendo así la promesa que le hizo a su Madre.

Dulce sabor de noche, amargo pesar de día. ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa? Nada de lo que hizo pareció haber valido la pena, al final si cejó en la tentación.

Ahora sentía mucha culpa.

-Tikky ¿Por qué estas tan callado, te pasa algo?...-le pregunto al verlo quieto al final de la cama.

-No, estoy bien… creo que ya son como las doce… ¿quieres desayunar?...-inquirió.

Lavi mantuvo el silencio, sin embargo le inquietaba que su hermano estuviera más callado que antes. La única razón que puede haber es lo que paso anoche, tal vez ya se arrepintió y quiere evitar hablar sobre eso.

No tiene que arrepentirse, lo deseaba. No es pecado querer a alguien.

El chico no entiende por que cambio tan pronto, pero puede que el tiempo se lo diga. Tan silencioso como para no parecer que estuvo allí, se vistió para salir rápidamente, cubrió su desnudez con la camisa escolar de Tikky, obviamente le queda algo grande, pero es lo de menos.

Ahora baja los pies del suelo, sin embargo es de vuelta empujado al colchón. Donde es atrapado por las manos por su consanguíneo.

Lo observa desconcertado por lo que esta haciendo, e intenta en vano de quitarse de su presión, pero no lo consigue. Entonces de pronto lo suelta.

-¡¿…?!-

Tikky rodea el cuello del indefenso chico y luego lo estruja con fuerza.

**TO CONTINUED...**

* * *

Es un fic algo complicado, si les gusta por favor dejenme un review XD (Que no creo, es un tema muy delicado) aun asi, fue un placer escribir mi tercer Lacky sin usar a Allen como mediador xDDD (casi siempre terminaban en un trio jejeje)

Ahhh!! se me olvidaba, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics, son algo desconcertantes y la mayoria de corte terror-gore xDD, ya empezare a ponerlo como clasificacion T (osea que no sea tan violento xDD)

Los dejo, hasta el proximo capitulo!! ;D


	2. Acto2&Bonus

Perdon por la tardanza!! tengo una buena justificacion para eso jeje, lo que ocurrio es que tuve mucha inspiracion para dibujar y de hacer otro fic jeje por eso no lo he subido ni actulizado.

Mas sin embargo, Ya esta aqui el dos de esta historia de pecado y amor, al estilo de Romeo y Julieta.

Ahora es el turno de Allen y Yu (por que tienen el mismo apellido... no bueno es diferente pero por ahora si lo tienen), de como comenzo a darse su relacion y los sucesos que marcarian su destino como los "pecadores mas felices del Mundo" aunque eso significase, que su Madre los odiara.

Luego sigue el Bonus, que se lo prometi a Lunita de lo que le paso a Lavi. Lo tenia pensado para el tres, pero no le vi mal poner un adelanto del mismo en este capitulo.

Bueno... los dejo leyendo, como digo si les gusto premienlo viendolo y por supuesto dejandome su review!

*

Tengamos un sueño. Un sueño de pecado.

Desde mucho tiempo me pensé, ¿Por qué mi Madre siempre intenta alejarme de ellos? Dudo que sea por que es normal, es decir, todas las familias son unidas, padres e hijos por igual. Sin embargo, de un tiempo a la fecha me he dado cuenta de que ella intenta alejarme de él.

¿Se da cuenta?

¿Ella sabe lo que siento?

¿Puede saber lo que intento con solo mirarlo?

No Madre, no nos veas.

Por favor, desvía tu mirada y déjame seguir contemplado su sonrisa una vez más.

Que Yo.

Solo por hoy.

Fingiré, que nunca lo he querido.

* * *

**LOVESICK DEAD -STIGMA-**

_**Acto 2.**_

Aquel día de verano, una gran tormenta cayó sobre su hogar.

No era solo eso, sino todo el caos que se generó.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? Deberías saber que aunque te drenes toda la sangre del cuerpo, aun con eso nunca dejarías de ser su hermano!-le grito enfadada.

_¿A quien le importa? _

_¿A ti?_

_Al mundo._

_¿A Dios?_

El joven no objeto nada al respecto, quizá por que no tenia caso decirle algo que nunca comprendería. Bajo la vista ocultado debajo de sus cabellos, la rabia que sentía de las cosas tan enfermas que decía.

Por obvias razones ella, que es su madre, no entiende como es que pudo criar a dos niños y que ellos a su vez se enamoraran. No, eso no es posible y menos con su creencia religiosa, por lo que debería eliminar todo contacto entre los dos.

La mujer tomo por el brazo a uno de los jovencitos y se lo llevo arrastrando hasta la puerta, donde lo lanzo a la calle.

Allí con las miradas de todos los que pasaban, el joven se fue arriba.

-Madre, yo puedo decirte y explicarte lo que pasa…-le dijo.

-¡No me llames Madre, ¿Cómo pude tener un hijo como tu? Dime tu, no te quedes callado!-exclamo exasperada.

El otro pequeño asomo la cara en la ventana de la sala, donde pudo ver al fin a donde había dejado a su hermano.

Sin pensarlo, se movió tan rápido como le dieron sus pies y alcanzo a oír las siguientes palabras.

-¡Eres una estúpida Madre, podrás buscar en todos los confines de la tierra, esperar más de un millón de años y nadie va a amarlo como Yo, ¿me escuchaste? NADIE!-fue lo le grito con todo la frustración que había en su corazón.

Dicho lo anterior, el joven emprendió la carrera a otro lugar sin darle importancia a que empezaba a llover. Su progenitora lo vio irse, quería detenerlo pero por una parte pensó que seria mejor que nunca más volviera a aparecer en su vida.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Y si el cielo oscuro como la noche nos mira, quizá tenga envida de cuanto Te Amo.

Es verano. Como todos los veranos la familia sale de paseo a un parque.

Con el sol alumbrado a todo lo que da, ni una sola sombra es suficiente, aun así, lo importante para ellos es estar juntos, si, como una familia.

Una mujer con larga cabellera oscura se encontraba desempacando los necesario para comer, entre tanto el que parece es su cónyuge se encarga de ayudarle. Mientras los dos niños salen corriendo por todo el basto pasto del parque sintiendo como se estrellan contra el viento, levantando sus manos simulando alas que los llevarían lejos.

Pero, al parecer a uno se las cortaron y cae directo al suelo.

Su hermano se detiene y lo va a ayudar. Al encontrarlo tenia rasguños por todo la cara, se veía algo nervioso pero no tenia muestras de que lloraría.

El pequeño de características totalmente diferentes a su consanguíneo de inmediato lo reprendió.

-¡¿Ya ves por que te digo que mires por donde corres? ahora Mamá nos va a regañar a los dos…!-

-¡Ja, ja, ja no me importa, el que se cayó fui Yo no ella!-le responde siempre dibujando su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, que ahora esta manchado de lodo.

Cuando lo hizo, claramente sintió un extraño calor ascender a sus mejillas, su corazón se acelero tanto que tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho o de lo contrario este se saldría. Fue realmente raro, que no pudo negarse a si mismo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Nadie hubiera creído en eso.

Y sin pensarlo, hace su tan añorado sueño realidad. Ese consistía, en robarle un beso.

_Tengamos un sueño._

_Un sueño de pecado._

_Donde Tu y Yo, somos los pecadores más felices del Mundo._

Sus labios ahora rosados con los otros, saborearon tímidamente por el exterior. Deseando ir más adelante, sin embargo la cordura regresa a la cabeza del mayor y lo hace arrepentirse de lo que hizo.

Mientras su madre, una mujer de ascendencia asiática, terminaba de preparar todo lo que había traído para la merienda, pero su tranquilidad es interrumpida por la sombra de una mujer la cual al parecer la conoce.

Esta la llama por su nombre.

-¡Yumiko san, ¿Cómo se encuentra?!-le preguntó.

La hermosa mujer voltea a ambos lados al escuchar su nombre, luego de no ver a nadie sube la vista.

-¡Ah, Tomoko san es usted hace tiempo que no la veía, yo me encuentro bien y ¿usted?!-cuestiono inocente.

Aquella misteriosa mujer tenia un aura rara, como si una pesada amargura rodeara su figura.

-Yo, no lo sé… -dijo con un tono melancólico.

Yumiko se intrigo por sus palabras.

-¿Puede contarme por que, o prefiere guardarlo para usted?-inquirió.

Tomoko no pudo ocultar la tristeza que la invadía, que no tardo en tomar asiento al lado de ella, y contarle su pesar.

-Yumiko san esto es muy vergonzoso tanto como triste, pero no puedo ocultarlo más, mi marido me dice que debo olvidarlo pero no puedo. Uno de mis hijos se fue de la casa..-confiesa.

De inmediato la hermosa dama intenta consolar a la madre angustiada.

-No se preocupe, volverá, sus hijos son muy lindos y en especial su hijo mayor, ya vera que pronto volverán a estar juntos, no se desespere…-argumenta.

Pero eso lejos de consolarla la indigna, tanto que rápidamente se recupera del estado en el que se encontraba.

-¡No diga eso nunca, ni lo piense siquiera, ellos no pueden estar juntos!-exclama totalmente colerizada.

Obviamente ella no comprendía que le dijo que la enfado a tal grado. Para esto sus dos hijos regresan de dar un paseo y con toda la inocencia que un niño posee las interrumpen.

-¡Mamá ya regresamos, mira como estuvo el…!-dijeron.

Es un muy mal momento, pensó la madre de ambos y entre tanto se pensaba como decirles que no pueden estar allí, Tomoko observa detenidamente al niño mayor.

Tras sentir la poderosa mirada de la otra mujer, este voltea.

Los dos se miran por un segundo, donde el instinto supera las acciones comunes. Notando en aquellos ojos color carbón, el deseo prohibido que alguna vez vio en su propio hijo.

De inmediato se horrorizo.

Yumiko supuso que su nerviosismo se debía a la perdida de su vástago, por lo que le causaba algo de estrés ver a los suyos, con esa razón les explico que debían permanecer un poco lejos hasta que la señora se fuera.

Ellos obedientemente se marcharon, sin embargo Tomoko no podía apartar aquella idea de su mente. El chiquillo más grande tiene las mismas intenciones que su primogénito.

-¡Yumiko no permitas que tus hijos se miren de esa forma, es enfermo que lo hagan, en especial la de tu hijo mayor!-grita horrorizada.

La madre de aquellos inocentes niños no entendía por que le decía tales cosas, sus vástagos nunca se han mirado extraño u ofensivamente, por lo que enojada le pidió una explicación a sus argumentos, que si son enfermos.

-¡¿Qué le pasa Tomoko san, que tiene que ver mis hijos, por que dice que no deben mirarse así?!-

Con toda seguridad, ella le respondió.

-Mi hijo mayor se fue de la casa, por que estaba enamorado de su hermano.-al comenzar su relato, las lagrimas empezaron a caer y recorrer sus cachetes, mientras su voz se hacia entre cortada, recordando las dolorosas situaciones en las que los sorprendió.-… Créeme no te das cuenta, por que lo ves como algo totalmente normal, hasta que una vez los sorprendes besándose e incluso acariciándose, pero de eso solo te puedas dar cuenta cuando ya lo has pasado, por favor Yumiko, aleja a tu hijo mayor de su hermano pequeño ahora que aun es tiempo, de lo contrario, puedes perderlos a ambos…-le advirtió.

Aquella madre había escuchado las palabras más enfermas y repugnantes que nunca en su vida quiso oír, es demasiado loco pensar que sus retoños puedes hacen semejante cosa, por lo que intento apartar todo de su mente y le pidió no dijera más acerca de eso.

Luego, un jovencito de estatura media de aproximadamente dieciséis años se aproximo a ellas.

-Perdone que las interrumpa, pero Mamá es hora de irnos…-fue lo le dijo.

Ayudada de este, se fue arriba y no se dijeron nada, solo se despidieron como es tradición en Japón.

Sin embargo, las dolorosas palabras que le comento quedarían tatuadas en su memoria y aunque no quisiera verlo, desde ese entonces comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que no quería ver.

* * *

Su vida es amarga. La vida de él también lo es.

Cuando se tomaban de la mano es cuando podía disimular que nada tenia que ver entre ellos. Pero, esta prohibido hacerlo frente a ella.

No pueden mirarse.

No esta permitido quererse.

No formulen sueños.

No sueñen.

No se amen.

Cada día iba ahogándolo en una desesperación. No comprende por que lo hace, no es pecado querer a otra persona.

Y entonces, su familia comenzó a colapsarse. Su culpa, no lo sabe. La dama que es su Madre constantemente lo aleja de ella y de su hermano.

Lo repudia, no comprende por que, no le da razones, solo lo estigmatiza, ¿Por qué? No hay respuesta. Siempre que la confronta hay algo nuevo que hacer para no decirle la verdadera razón de por que lo aborrece tanto.

Ya se cansó de esperarla. Quizá nunca tuvo intenciones de decirle por que lo odia tanto, si antes lo abrazaba con mucho amor, ¿Qué cambio?

Tal vez su respuesta este en aquel día.

Pero sabes.

Ya no le importa.

Por que ahora es libre de tomar su mano y huir lejos de tu amor.

Eso lo pensaba cada vez que comía en la mesa y era constantemente ignorado por ella, pero había ocasiones en las que parecía no importarle que compartieran la mesa por que le hablaba bien.

Lo odia y no sabe por que, pero es seguro que una parte de su ser lo sabe y no tiene el valor para reclamarle tal cosa.

Quizá por eso, es por lo que aun sigue comiendo en la mesa y por la que espera los ratos libres de clase.

Y que como hoy, hay uno por el que ir.

El joven de larga cabellera oscura como el tono del azabache permanece parado en la esquina de la entrada de la escuela, esperando a que salga.

Por esa bellísima melena, por su comportamiento tan enigmático y por tantas otras cosas, las mujeres del colegio religioso no pueden apartarle la vista. Es tan perfecto, que no dudarían en darle una mordida la manzana, solo como un tipo de comparación.

Debido a sus rasgos japoneses, el chico es fácilmente confundido y muy pocos pueden adivinar que es lo que realmente lo une a ese lugar.

-¡Yu ¿Por qué demonios llegas a esta hora?!-le reclamo propinándole un golpe con su mochila.

Obviamente eso lo hizo perder el equilibrio e irse un poco de lado, pero no lo suficiente para caerse, luego se repone.

-¿A que hora se supone que debería venir?-cuestiona.

-¡A la hora que acordamos seria lo más apropiado!-replica.

_Para que si siempre sería lo mismo. Soy extraño, demasiado._

Aun un poco enojado por su retrazo, el otro jovencito decide perdonarlo y ambos se encaminan. No se miraban mientras caminaban, eso se debía a la costumbre de su hogar, donde no pueden hablar mucho tiempo de lo contrario son reprendidos y castigados. Que extraño, dos personas de la misma sangre que no pueden estar juntas ni aunque vivan en el mismo sitio.

De alguna forma ya lo entendieron, es por eso que el tiempo que pasan a solas es muy preciado.

El camino a su casa es algo relativamente largo, pretexto que usan para estar un rato en el parque. Donde pueden hablarse sin necesidad de que los observen. Al llegar el chico esta vez de melena castaña clara con ojos del mismo tono, se fue a sentar a un columpio, del otro lado solo recargado del soporte, el joven de apariencia japonesa.

Permanecieron silenciosos unos momentos, pero no duraron mucho, ya que la ansiedad fue más fuerte que su voluntad, total, siempre es lo mismo.

-Yu… es decir, hermano ¿has notado que casi no hablamos?-pregunta.

-Sí, y no creo que haya mucho de lo que podamos hablar…-argumenta.

Y cada palabra se atora en su garganta, su deseo de decirle lo que siente, lo que ha sentido durante todo este tiempo lo hace sentir una carga, sin embargo se las calla y las entierra en lo más profundo de sus oscuros pensamientos.

_¿Qué hay de malo en que te ame como lo hago?_

_No debo sentir esto que me esta matando lentamente._

-Yu… no quiero ir a casa…-murmuró.

-¿Qué cosas dices Allen? Sí no te llevo a casa, es seguro que Mamá me mate y de por hecho que te secuestre, hasta me mandara a la CIA y al servicio secreto…-le respondió, como restándole importancia a lo que dijo.

Sin embargo, eso es lo que más desea. Tomar su mano y alegarlo del cariño de su madre para que no continúe haciéndole daño, ¿Qué a quien es a quien realmente a lastimado? Solo a él por que es el único que siente lo mismo, o…

Absorto en su mente, Yu no se dio cuenta cuando Allen se lanzo a su brazos buscando refugio. Intento quitárselo pero no puede, todo es imposible, es ahora que siente el calor de su cuerpo, cuando la sangre fluye como debe hacerlo, es ahora que desea decirle que lo ama.

_Escapa conmigo._

_No importa donde, ni a que lugar, todos los lugares serán ahora nuestros refugios._

_El cielo azul será la luz de todos los días._

_Las noches tu cobijo._

_Tu._

_Solo Tú para Mí._

Tanto ha pasado desde que no lo estrechaba de esa forma.

Dios, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Aléjate de nosotros, olvida que existimos, reniega que nos diste vida, pero solo te pediría que si debe ir al Infierno, me entregues también a Satanás.

_Yo sería capaz de morder la manzana que nos dio el pecado_.

Sus pensamientos tan acelerados, tan confusos y tan profundos pasaban rápido en su cabeza, pero algo había claro: Allen es la persona que quiere, no es decir que Ama.

Cuando los ojos de tono avellana se volvieron cristalinos, paso su mano para secarlos, y estando tan cerca de su rostro, no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a besar sus labios.

En un tímido beso.

Al contacto de su calor. No importa que nadie comprenda lo que hay en sus corazones.

Por que, mientras ambos se sientan libres. No importa si no tienen a donde reposar las cabezas cuando Dios descubra su pecado.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

_**BONUS 1 – Sad LOVE-**_

Tikky se reflejo através de los enormes ojos verdes que lo observaron silencioso.

De inmediato un recuerdo lo transporto a una cama, en ella hay una mujer recostada, se ve mal por que lleva muchos aparatos conectados, a su lado al pie de la misma, un hombre de cabellera pelirroja sostiene su mano con la esperanza de verla de nuevo recuperada, sin embargo, el otro hombre que trae puesta una bata blanca agacha la cabeza, negándolo.

Él es un jovencito de trece años, que no entiende lo que pasa a su alrededor, solo sabe que la dama que se encuentra allí es su Madre, que lo ha mandado llamar por algo importante.

Ingenuo se acerca a donde esta y toma asiento a su derecha, justo a la orilla del catre.

-_Tikky, mi querido hijo…_-fueron sus palabras, algo entre cortadas y podía notarse que le costaba trabajo decirlas.

-Madre, ¿te sientes bien, vas a volver a casa con Papá y Lavi, verdad?-respondió.

La mirada de la hermosa dama de melena oscura dejo escapar unas lagrimas, el adolescente se sintió culpable por aquel hecho e intento remediarlo, pero entonces ella lo rechaza totalmente.

No comprende del por que de su reacción, sin embargo no se atreve a preguntárselo.

-_Tikky, sí aun te consideras un buen hijo, prométeme que aunque muera te alejaras de Lavi…_-susurro.

Tikky abrió los ojos en su totalidad, ¿a que se refería con sus palabras, por que le prohibía tal cosa?

Confundido rápidamente tomo la mano de su Madre y la sostuvo con fuerza.

-¡¿Madre, de que hablas, por que me dices eso?!-pregunto con incertidumbre.

Para esto la maquina del lado izquierdo comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño, luego la mujer se convulsiono, por supuesto el jovencito se asusto y salio a pedir ayuda, sin embargo, ahora ella fue quien lo detuvo de la misma forma que él hace unos momentos.

Con sus últimos suspiros, le murmuro con una exigencia.

-_Tikky, hijo… Promete que nunca te volverás a acercar a Lavi, solo con eso puedo irme tranquila…_-

Sin pensarlo y muy abrumado para hacerlo, Tikky se lo prometió sin estar de acuerdo del todo.

-¡Por supuesto Mamá, pero no digas que te vas a morir, Yo te Quiero!-le grito.

Y en unos segundos, un sonido dejo silencioso la habitación.

¿Cómo pudo fallarle de aquella forma? Fueron los pensamientos que tuvo al ver su rostro en el reflejo de sus ojos.

Ella confió en que detendría lo que había dentro de su corazón, con el Amor que había nacido desde que lo conoció, que sería capaz de destruir el veneno del Pecado con el que renunció al Paraíso.

Pero, ¿De que sirve?

¡¿De que sirve maldición?!

_Tikky, ahora comprendo por que tu mirada siempre fue tan melancólica… lo que quiero decir, es que tu nunca fuiste feliz desde que me conociste…_

Aunque tenia su garganta atrapada entre sus manos, aun podía hablar. Se trataban de murmullos, como los últimos que escucho de su Madre.

Su consanguíneo dejo caer unas gotas saladas, las cuales recorrieron su rostro, bajando por sus mejillas cayendo pesadas hasta el rostro del menor, quien al sentirlas, las limpio con su lengua.

En su mirada calmada se encontraba la resignación.

La resignación dibujada en una sonrisa.

Tomaste todo.

Ahora solo hay un cuerpo vacío.

El mayor dejo de asfixiarlo y rápidamente estrecho su delgada figura entre sus brazos a la cual atrapo para no dejar que se escapara su calor. Y estando sumido en su dolor, el sonido de su corazón latiendo lo hace abandonar la pena, regresándole la esperanza.

-Te Amo, siempre te he amado…-le susurra, acariciando su cabellera rojiza.

_Y si el Pecado nos conduce al Infierno._

_Quiero que estés Tú._

_Luego, al despertar… _

_Nos dimos cuenta…_

Un poco recuperado el aliento, separo sus labios para susurrarle.

-…_ Yo también Te Amo, siempre lo hice…_-

Así y sellando una promesa, volvieron a besarse.

Detuvieron sus manos.

Y después cayeron nuevamente sobre las sabanas las cuales los cubrieron y escondieron, los protegieron como siempre lo han hecho.

Luego, la noche de vuelta se convirtió en su cómplice.

**Fin del BONUS.**

*****

**OMG! Que diablos, lo volvi a leer y ya no importa nada!! T.T**

Ejem... bueno ya termino y mis ultimas notas seran que desde el capitulo 3, emepzara la verdadera historia, por que esto ya parece una novela tragica donde nuestros protagonistas sufren como no se tiene un idea!

Se despide su autora... quiza no favorita pero la que hace lo posible por transmitirles la melancolia de su ser (:P)


End file.
